The Inner Beast
by The Wise Werewolf
Summary: The tamers all attend a japanese school for witchcraft and wizardry thats all I can say without giving it away hpDigimon X-over(Being Redone)
1. Default Chapter

SB: Ok folks, now I've heard of another digimon and Harry Potter crossover and unfortiantly it was pretty bad, so I'm gonna see if I can do better.

Kazu: Hey Kenta bet ya $50 it will suck.

Kenta: Your on!

Chapter 1: Is it there or is it not there 

It has been five years after the D-reaper attack and all of the tamers were at the same school now. Yet the weird thing was it was a Japanese school for witches and wizards. This school, like the famous Hogwarts, had four houses. They were Griffinbuck, Dragonclaw, Pheoniclor, and Logrim, and also like Hogwarts each house had a magical beast to represent them.

Griffinbuck had a griffin of course. The house colors were ruby red and deep gold. This house was founded by Elena Griffindor, but she changed her last name when she moved away from England. Takato, Jeri, and Ryo were in this house for their deep courage and good hearts.

A dragon was the beast for Dragonclaw, as you might have guessed. This house's colors were red, yellow, and orange blended together to look like flames. Pyro Dragonclaw, the only founder that was actually Japanese, founded it. Henry was the only one in this house for his intelligence.

The third house, which contained Kazu and Kenta, had a phoenix. The house's colors are gold and silver. Its founder was Zella Pheoniclor, from Australia. This house takes people who are generally compassionate and caring.

The last house, whose colors were as disturbing as its mascot, was represented with a grim. The intimidating colors were blood red crimson, a deep empty black, and a blade colored silver. Its founder, Logan Logrim from Canada, had a very troubling past. This house took people who are cold and harsh from a lonely past, like Rika.

Now although they were in different houses they all still hung out and even visited each others common room,(A/N: and yes they do have common rooms like at hogwarts.) and tonight found them in the Griffinbuck common room, debating why the teachers never let them out on full moon nights. 

"It has to be a werewolf, why else would it be only on a full moon?" Jeri stated.

"Jeri I don't think the school would allow a werewolf on the school grounds and if they did I doubt they would know about it," Henry argued. A lot of students were watching, because it was so rare to see Henry or Jeri arguing. It was usually Rika or Kazu.

"Ya know if Ryo was here he would know," Kazu whined.

Rika rolled her eyes and said, "Kazu, Ryo probably wouldn't know he's just a prefect, and besides he can't come because he has hall duty, remember?"

Suddenly a girl who was watching stepped out of the crowd and said, "I have an idea on how to find out whether or not there's a werewolf out there."

"What is it Mary?" 

"Well how about one of us goes out and stays out there for the night, Then in the morning they can tell us if there is a werewolf or not," She suggested. Everyone in the room except Rika and Mary said not me.

"Huh, the is the house of the courageous, yet everyone afraid to go out there? Oh well I'll go. It's better than sitting around in here," Rika said as she got up off the floor.

"Be careful!" Jeri called.

But Rika was out the door, and heading the double doors that opened up to the courtyard.

Once outside Rika began to walk around. There was still a summer breeze out so she didn't have to wear a jacket. She was about to go inside when a large wolf like beast jumped out and pinned her to a tree.

She realized right away that it was one of the newer more advanced type of werewolf, that could talk and stand on two legs. She stuggled against the beast and when she found she couldn't get out she glared defiently at it with her head held high waiting for her death. The werewolf began bending his head down to make the kill.

SB: Dun, Dun, Dun. Will Rika survive this horible fate or will she kick the bucket?

Kazu: I'm rooting for the second one.

Kenta: Do you actually think SB will her off?

SB: well you'll have to see. Folks my goal for this chapter is five reviews. 


	2. Hemo Werewolf

SB: OK, now on to the second chapter, and thanks to everyone that reviewed.

Kazu: and a special thanks from me to the person that flaimed.

Kenta: Um, Kazu SB's gonna add a new muse now.

Terriermon: Yep! I'm moving in since you forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter.

Terriermon: Disclaimer: SB does not own Digimon or Harry Potter.

The Inner Beast Chapter 4: Hemo Werewolf 

The werewolf bent his head to make the kill when it suddenly stopped. Rika tried to look at its face without moving her head to see why it was stalling. When she could finally see the beast's face she noticed it's deep blue eyes. _Huh, I know I've seen those eyes somewhere_, she thought.

**** In the werewolf's head****

_"Wait! Please don't kill her!" _Ryo begged the beast inside his mind_._

"Why not?" the beast asked, _"she is my lawful prey."_

__

"Please anything but that!" He cried.

Suddenly the beast looked into Ryo's memories, trying to find a reason to spare this human. He took a special interest in her jealousy of Ryo. 

"_Okay, I guess I could spare her,"_ the beast said.

****Back to the world****

"I guess I don't have to kill you," the werewolf said to her grinning as if he had just won the Quiditch World Cup. "Besides I could use a mate."

Before Rika could cry out he viciously bit her upper arm. As her blood flowed down her arm the werewolf's saliva mixed with her blood, making her a beast like him. Then the werewolf pulled his teeth out and began lapping her blood up with his tongue.

Suddenly the werewolf reared his head back and pricked his ears. He turned toward the castle and sniffed. Then he turned back to Rika and told her to return to this place tomorrow night, then left. 

Rika slid to the ground clutching her arm in pain. Suddenly she tensed. She heard someone coming over to her. She tried to scoot away when suddenly she heard her house head, Professor Chillcoot, call out.

"I'm over here!" she replied.

The Professor came through the bushes to her right. He gasped when he saw her. Her white robes(A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that their school robes are white) were stained with her blood. He ran over to here and lifted her up into his arms.

"I'm taking you to the nurse and then your gonna have talk with the Head Master," he told her.

Rika didn't complain. She had a soft spot for Professor Chillcoot. In fact very few people disliked him. He always wore an ancient and over large coat as a 'robe'. Under that he wore an old and ripped T-shirt with baggy black pants. He also had long and matted hair. With all that and his thin and tightly muscular body he looked pretty cool.

A few hours later after the nurse, Miss Hauntra, healed Rika's arm, the Head Master, Professor Holigan, came to talk to Rika. Professor Holigan was a short chubby little man with a round golly face. He usually wore red robes over a yellow sweater.

"Miss Nonaka(A/N: Spelling?) do you realize how dangerous that was? You're lucky that werewolf didn't rip you apart limb from limb," he scolded. He sighed "Well I can't let this go unpunished."

"Sir, I think the fact that she is a werewolf is enough punishment. Now I don't mean the newly awoken inner beast, or the beast's voice in her head, because I think she would get along with the beast, but I mean the fact that female wolves and Hemo Werewolves* go into heat every winter. And Rika's biggest fear is turning out like her mother, so I don't think she needs another punishment," Professor Chillcoot explained.

"Well I guess that might be punishment enough," he thought out loud. He turned to leave when Rika called out to him.

"Professor Holigan, who was the werewolf that bit me?" Rika asked, determined to find him and kill him.

"Ryo Akiyama," he answered then left.

The next morning all the tamers saw Rika at her table eating breakfast. When they walked over to say hello, she looked over at them and then spotted Ryo with them. She jumped up and quickly pulled her wand out before the could do anything and used an ice spell on him, the one she was known for.

"Miss Nonaka!" the head of Griffinbuck's house yelled. "You are going to be serving detention with me tonight for your violence."

"Oh, sorry Shane she already volenteered to help me clean the animal stalls. too bad," another voice taunted. 

Shane Houkae was a well built man with flowing blond hair and a noble looking beard. He always wore a red robe with gold laced cuffs. Under that he had on a red long sleeved shirt with a golden griffin on it.

Professor Chillcoot and Houkae never got along. They were always like that. Even when they went to the Digital World.(A/N: Oh, and yes they are tamers.) 

"Why should I believe you, Sol-leks?" Professor Houkae asked.

"Just ask the Head Master."

Professor Houkae gave Sol-leks a cold glare and turned away.

Later that day Rika started to notice a little voice in her head. As the day progressed it got louder. Rika remembered what the professor said about hearing the inner beast in your head.

"_Ah, Rika we meet again_," the voice said to her.

"_What do you mean 'we meet again'_?" she asked the voice.

"_Aw, you don't remember me? Well, we met before you had friends, back when you were cruel and heartless_,"It said. "_You know when back when renamon was just data_."

"_So you've been out before_," she said, coming up with an idea. "_Well, how about we make a deal. I let you have some control when I'm not talking to my friends and I have some control during the full moon. Deal_?" she asked.

"_Hm, sounds okay_," it thought out loud. "_Okay, deal._"

Outwardly Rika smiled. Being a werewolf might not be so bad after all.

*Hemo Werewolf - the type of werewolf Ryo and now Rika is.

SB: So how is that? Good? Bad? let me know.


End file.
